There Is a Way To Stop It
by Womenreligiousfan
Summary: What if Elsa decided she too was against the Nazis. This is set after the Von Traps fled. She is involved with resistance activities with the Gronyitz family (Lisa nee Douglas, Green Acres) and Baroness Marlene from Wake Me When the War is Over. It's a crossover , was originally TSOM. First few chapters not historically accurate, seems more post Vatican 2. Before I knew better.
1. Chapter 1

There is a Way To Stop It

Elsa had packed her bags and had left for Vienna some months ago. She had left Georg, because she realized that things would not work, when she saw that Maria was truly in love with him. Elsa on the other hand was infatuated with him and in love only with his money. She was back living in her mansion in Vienna and happy with her life, until she found out about the awful things the Nazis were doing. She wished that she could find another rich man to marry, but so many of her friends and eligible men in her social circle who were still in Vienna ,were now Nazi supporters, and she had lately decided that she had despised the Nazis. She had told Georg before that there was no way to stop it, meaning there was nothing they could do about the Nazi regime. She was beginning to think different when she had read about what was happening in the Reich. Many of her friends who opposed the Nazis had fled. She heard the rumors that some had been arrested. She had also seen vandalism in the Jewish neighborhoods and some of her Jewish friends had left the Riech because of the oppressive conditions. She was wondering if there might be a way to try and stop what was going around her. She cried the night of Kristallnacht on November 9th. The Nazis had decided to destroy much Jewish property. In the distance she saw synagogues burn and heard the smashing of windows in a nearby Jewish shop. Elsa never was a person who could stand violence, especially when it was done to some of her friends. She knew then that she had to help somehow sometime soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning after Elsa woke up and got ready for the day she found her housekeeper, Esther.

"Good morning Esther, did you pick out that gown at Cohen's Department Store yet?" Elsa asked.

"Baroness, the store was damaged last night," Esther replied.

"Oh, no! I'll help them pay for the damage. There store must go on!" said Elsa.

I talked to Rachel, and she said Isaiah has disappeared. She does not know how the store can go on." said Esther.

"What do you mean disappeared? Oh my God, do the Nazis have him?" asked a worried Elsa.

"I do not know, but pray he'll be allright.",said Esther.

"I must go to Rachel and see if there is anything I can do to help. If I cannot help her, I must help your people some way," said Elsa.

"Oh I wouldn't want anything bad to happen to you Baroness. As much as you care about the Jews, the Nazis could to terrible things to you if they found out about anyway you tried to help us." said Esther afraid for her employer.

"I suppose you are right, but I feel that I must do something. What is happening is wrong Georg was right to be against the Nazis," said Elsa.

"Yes and it is not my place to influence you, for I am just your housekeeper," said Esther.

But you are concerned for me and I appreciate that. If I decide be involved in some sort of resistance, would you join me?" asked Elsa.

"Oh no Baroness, I could not put myself in that danger." said Esther.

I see, but remember if you or you family need my help I'll try my best to help you." said Elsa.

"Oh thank you so much Baroness Schrader.", said Esther

"You are welcome Esther," said Elsa.

"Now I must go and have breakfast with Baroness Schultz She and her husband despises the Nazis as well. Perhaps we can meet somewhere where her staff cannot overhear us after breakfast, then we might think of some way to help." Elsa had been speaking in hushed tones so they would not be heard by the other staff. As Elsa left, she told herself not to be afraid, but to have confidence.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

When Elsa had arrived at the Schultz's home, she was greeted by their butler and then joined the Baroness and Baron for pastries and tea.

"Franz, Anna, how wonderful to see you again. We have so much to discuss," said Elsa.

She had on her charming smile as she shook the hands of her dear friends.

"How wonderful to see you, as well," said Franz.

"We will discuss our underground activity after breakfast. We've talked to Father Grubber and Mother Margareta. They have agreed to help us and are meeting us at 10:00 this morning at the cathedral," whispered Anna, not to be overheard by the staff.

Elsa smiled. She was exited and a bit nervous about the work that she had wanted to do. It was wonderful to know that their priest and a Reverend Mother from a nearby convent were helping them as well.

The rest of breakfast was spent talking about the Schultz's daughter Gertrude's engagement and wedding plans. Gertrude was attending a music academy and completing a degree in piano performance. If she was available she would have joined them for breakfast.

"I'm sorry to say, but something dreadful has happened to the dress I was going to wear to Gertrude's engagement party tonight, so I will have to get another one today," said Elsa.

"I'll go shopping with you for on the way back from our meeting." said Anna.

"Thank you Anna. You are a dear friend," said Elsa.

"You are welcome Elsa. I enjoy your friendship as well." Said Anna.

"Well ladies, we should be heading to the cathedral soon," said Franz.

"You are right dear. Let's go, "said Anna.

They drove to the cathedral knowing that they were going to plan what was right.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elsa walked into the cathedral smiling at the place that she had become familiar with in the last few months. She had seen Maria's strong faith and had decided that she wanted to make God a part of her life again. She was coming to confession every week and attended two bible studies per week and was on two committees. When she and the Shultz's met, Father Grubber told them that their underground involvement would be like a committee with risks.

"We are definitely up to the challenge. I believe that this is the Christian thing to do, "said Elsa.

"That is what Anna and I believe as well," said Franz.

Mother Margareta was then introduced to the Elsa and the Schultz's.

"I'm so glad you are able to help us as well", said Elsa.

So am I, my child. May God be with us as we help the Jewish people." said Mother Margareta

"I was thinking we could provide a place for Jews who want to meet to worship in the cathedral basement on Saturday nights." said Father Grubber.

"Wonderful! They need to meet somewhere to worship", said Elsa.

"Yes, I have contacted some Rabbis' and have told them that they can hold worship in our basement. They can spread the word among members of their synagogues, "said Father Grubber.

"We must be very careful that our activity must remain secret," said Franz.

"Of course", said Mother Margareta.

"I can read from the old Testament for those who would like to hear the scripture," said Elsa.

"That would be wonderful!" said Mother Margareta.

"Yes, indeed," said Father Grubber.

"When do you think we should begin this?" asked Anna.

"What about next week Saturday? Would that be too early?" asked Elsa.

"No, I think that would be great. In the mean time I will spread the word to Rabbis I know, then we can decide who will lead services when." said Father Grubber.

"Is there anything else, we should discuss?" asked Mother Margareta.

I don't think so. Elsa would you do the reading of scripture on Saturdays as well?" asked Father Grubber

"Oh yes, that is when I was planning to do Father," said Elsa.

"Then I think our meeting is finished. I will call everyone when the rabbis and I have decided on a time for Saturday evening, "said Father Grubber.

After everyone had expressed their thanks they were lead in a prayer of guidance by Father Grubber. They then said the Rosary and left.

Anna and Elsa then went to buy a new dress for Elsa that she could wear to Gertrude's engagement party. They were disgusted that all the stores had swastikas out in front but knew that these stores were their only option since Cohen's was damaged. They stopped to see Rachel on their way to the store. They told her of the services they had planned at the cathedral. She was very happy to know that such a thing was happening, but was concerned about the risk of the secret services. Elsa told her not to worry, because no matter what God would be with them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Elsa was hoping that everything would go well, at the service on Saturday night. She was a bit nervous that something bad might happen. She drove to the cathedral praying the Rosary and the Prayer of St. Frances on her way to the cathedral. She had always loved that prayer and found it very appropriate for the work she was doing.

Lord, make me an instrument of your peace,

Where there is hatred, let me sow love;

where there is injury, pardon;

where there is doubt, faith;

where there is despair, hope;

where there is darkness, light;

where there is sadness, joy;

O Divine Master, grant that I may not so much seek to be consoled as to console;

to be understood as to understand;

to be loved as to love.

For it is in giving that we receive;

it is in pardoning that we are pardoned;

and it is in dying that we are born to eternal life.

She then recited Philippians 4:13, I can do all this through him who gives me strength.

She knew she was doing the right thing. Her friends and other Jews deserved this. After all they were God's chosen people.

As she entered the basement of the cathedral, she was introduced to Rabi Feinstein by Father Grubber.

"I hope you do not mind the fact that I'll be reading from the Psalms", said Elsa.

"Not at all Baroness Schrader, I understand you want to console some of Vienna's Jews and you want to resist the Nazi's and that makes me very pleased with what you are doing", said Rabbi Feinstein.

"I'm glad to be of help", said Elsa smiling.

She then read the 23rd Psalms and other Psalms that asked the Lord for help. She felt that the Psalms were wonderful prayers in this difficult time.

After she read from the Psalms, her friends and others talked to her.

"Elsa your reading was wonderful and so comforting. I hope Isaiah is reciting those Psalms wherever he is", said Rachel.

"Oh I hope he is too! Have you heard anything from him at all?" Asked Elsa.

"No nothing, I think he may have been arrested due to his refusal to give up his political views, but I know nothing", said Rachel.

"I'm so sorry to hear that and I will continue to pray for you", said Elsa.

"Thank you so much Elsa. You have so kind and supportive. I don't know how I'll ever repay you", said Rachel.

"There is no need to. I'm only doing what is right." said Elsa.

Rachel gave Elsa a hug. She was so grateful for her friend.

"Thank you again, Baroness Schrader. I know that this was very much appreciated", said Father Grubber.

"Thanks for all you've done as well. I'll see you tomorrow at the 10:00 Mass, Father", said Elsa.

"Yes, God Bless You, Elsa", said Father Grubber.

As Elsa left, she thanked God that the evening went well.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Elsa had just returned from a bible study when her butler had told her she had a phone call.

"Countess Gronyitz it's so good to talk to you again!"

"Lisa and I were thinking of coming to Vienna for her winter school holiday."

"Oh how wonderful! We can all go to mass together!" Elsa exclaimed.

"What's happened to you since you broke up with what's his name?" asked the Countess.

"Well Maria had such strong Christian faith and I admired that and decided to my faith a part of my life again. His name is Georg, you know."

"Oh? Well there is also something else important I want to discuss with you soon. I'm planning on coming to Vienna this weekend and would like to talk to you about it."

"Oh that'll be fine. I won't be free Saturday evening until eight though", Elsa explained.

"Oh that's fine Lisa and I can go to the opera or symphony, that evening."

"Oh how nice! "said Elsa.

"Have you heard from Marlene lately?"

"Yes she'll be in Vienna this weekend as well."

"Oh how wonderful!"

"Yes it is! She looks so much like Lisa, doesn't she?"

"Oh yes she does Elsa!"

"How is school going for Lisa?"

"Fine, I think. She seems very happy in her letters."

"Good, she's a very sweet young lady. I hope she excels in her studies."

"So do I, Elsa. I'll see you this weekend."

"Goodbye dear. You must come to my next party. It will be marvelous!"

"Oh I will Elsa!"

"Goodbye Magda, dear"

"Bye, Elsa."

Elsa checked her watch. It was soon time to attend the opera. Many of her friends were Nazi sympathizers, so she'd have to talk about how great Hitler was if the subject came up. Something she hated doing. As her maid helped her get into her evening gown, the same gown that she was wearing the night she made Maria aware that she loved Georg, she was upset. Now she looked back on that night with shame. She scared Maria away that night, when she should have called off the engagement instead.

As she left for drinks and dinner before the opera, she, Franz and Anna shuttered while seeing all the swastikas that flew by the car windows. Elsa closed her eyes and prayed that her Jewish employees and friends would be safe.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Oh Elsa I'm so glad to see you!" exclaimed the Countess.

"You look worried, dear what is it?" asked a concerned Elsa.

"Can ve go somevhere to talk vhere ve won't be overheard?" asked the Countess in hushed tones.

"Yes, let's go to the cellar."

Once there Elsa asked,"What is it Magda darling?"

"Bela was explaining some Nazi laws to me and according to the laws, I'm Jewish!"

"What, but how…?"

"Neither my mother or my father's family have been practicing Jews for 100 years, but the law states that if one has at least 3 Jewish grandparents they are Jewish, so I'm Jewish!"

"Mein Gott! Oh dear you've got to get out of Austria. Stay in Budapest!"

"Elsa, I love being able to go from Vienna to Budapest! Vienna has so much more to offer and there's our summer home near Salzburg. I vish I could stay here! Do you know anyone who is forging Identity cards?"

"Yes, I do, but Lisa is at school in Switzerland. Why don't you join her?"

"I thought she could transfer to a school here. She's only what they call a Mischling. I don't think there will be as many restrictions for her."

"Half-breed, good Lord, how can they be so cruel? and to think I once was indifferent to the Nazis. God forgive me! You may stay with me! What about Bela?"

"Oh ve vere planning to get divorced."

"Oh divorce of the King and Queen?" Elsa asked.

"Oh don't remind me of that silly fraternal order he's in. Lisa still acts like it means something, as if she's a princess! He hasn't paid much attention to me in years!"

"Oh really?" I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't vant to talk about it. I'll write Lisa and her headmistress to tell her she'll be transferring schools."

"Does she know of your plans?"

"Yes, but she is in love with a Jewish boy in Budapest. They're only 13, but they swear its love! Letters home ask, How vat's his name?"

"You can't remember his name either?" Elsa found this amusing.

"Oh now I do, it's Lazlo."

"Well if they want to be together we could get false ID cards for his family too and arrange for them to come to Vienna."

"His father is a rabbi, though. I don't think he'd vant to give up his job."

"No and we can't find one for him here either. Poor Lisa. Do you think his parents would mind if he stayed in Vienna, with me?"

"Oh he vouldn't like that at all. He vishis that vhat's his name like a girlfriend who was Jewish. There is something else terrible I heard that the Nazis are doing!"

"Isn't everything they do horrible?"

"Yes, Elsa you are right. I heard a horrid idea that also could affect a loved one. Have I ever mentioned my niece Gizi?"

"No you haven't."

"Vhen my sister died she left a child orphaned. The now young lady has Down syndrome and is living in an Institution in Vienna. I vant to take her in and heard something that really made me vant to.

"What?"

"Forced sterilization of those with Down Sydrom and other, vhat they call hereditary illness",Magda whispered horrified.

"I've heard that as well. It's why Baron and Baroness's Schultz's oldest, Marta quit her job as a nurse at an institution. I'm sure she'd love to have Gizi come live with her, or she could live here and Marta could come and spend time with her."

"Oh thank you Elsa. I never used to be so kind and caring, but vhen you look at vhat's going on around you!"

"I know what you mean Magda. Why did you mention Lisa coming here for the holidays?"

"The butler vas in the room. I didn't vant him to become suspicious. He is German."

"That was a good idea, dear. Let's have some Riesling."

"Oh that sounds nice! I'm so glad you don't like Nazis and vill do so much to help, but I'm afraid!"

"Let's pray together, alright?"

"Oh please pray vith me!"

They prayed the Rosary and Lord's Prayer. The line deliver us from evil seemed more appropriate than ever.


	8. Chapter 8

"How are you Lisa?" asked Elsa who had just met her at the train station.

"I'm fine Elsa. How is mother?"

"Oh she's just fine dear. She's back at the mansion. She just got her false Identification and we're going to meet her at St. Maria's. Did you're mother tell you about Gizi?" Elsa asked, driving the Maybach.

Lisa nodded with sadness in her eyes. Gizi didn't deserve to have that horrid thing happen to her, nobody did. She was glad mother was taking her in. If the Nazis were still in power after Lisa was done with school she knew she'd resist them too.

"Mother Maria Margareta, how are you." Elsa asked the nun she knew well, since she was on St. Maria's board of directors.

"Elsa I've heard about what you've been doing at the cathedral. God Bless you. Magda's also told me why she's taking Gizi to live with her. If only you could take all the students away from those evil Nazis and their plans."

"I wish we could too"

"Hi, are you my Aunt Magda?" asked Gizi of Elsa who just walked in the room.

"I am darling. That's my friend Elsa."

"How do you do?" asked Elsa.

"I'm happy to meet my Aunt Magda."

"Good darling, this is your cousin Lisa." Said Magda.

"Hello Gizi."

"Hi, Lisa"

"God Bless you my child, remember all children are special in God's eyes", said Mother Maria Margareta making the sign of the cross.

On the way back home Lisa asked Gizi,"So what do you at St. Maria's?"

"I learned how to sew and knit and I can cook a little too."

"What do you do for fun?"

I sing, read and go to church."

"What songs do you like to sing? Do you sing the Name Game?" Lisa had a love/hate relationship with that song. Everyone at her boarding school sang it!

"No I like to sing Jesus Loves Me, Do Re Mi the Lonely Goat Herd and Edelweiss."

Oh dear thought Elsa, Georg's children sang some of those songs. She just wanted to put the Von Trapps out of her mind for a while.

"Oh those are nice songs. I like to sing too. I can teach you a gypsy lullaby and dance."

"I heard a story about a gypsy once."

"You'll hear many more if you want."

"I want to."

"I'll tell you some tonight, then." Lisa liked this. She had always wanted a sister and now her cousin was living with her. She knew they'd have fun together.

"Well darlings we're home. Welcome to your new home Gizi."

"It's real pretty Aunt Magda."

"Thank you dear. We'll be spending time at Elsa's house too. That's where we must go if the Nazi's ever come looking for us."

"Mother let's not talk about that! Come, Gizi you can teach me all the songs you know."

"That sounds fun!" Gizi ran into the mansion with Lisa.

"Be careful, Sr. Maria Margareta told me you had a bad heart."

"Oh she's just as lively as Georg's children. If Maria was here Gizi would be climbing trees", said Elsa as she walked into her friend's mansion.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Good morning Baroness Schrader", greeted Father Gruber greeting parishioners leaving the cathedral after mass.

"May I speak to you in your office?", asked Elsa

"Yes I would be happy to speak with you baroness. I'll be with you in a moment." He and Elsa continued to converse with parishioners.

After everyone had left, Elsa talked with Father Gruber in the rectory.

"How may I help you Elsa?"

"Gizi wants to have communion. She's such a dear. She misses hearing bible stories, singing songs about God and Jesus and going to church. Lisa reads from the Bible and sings with her, but I think Gizi would appreciate your visit."

"I would love to. I thank God every day for what you and your friends are doing."

"Thank you father."

Back at the Gronyitz mansion, Lisa had just stepped into Gizi's hiding place, the cellar.

"Lisa!",Gizi exclaimed

"Shh, my mother says you are to be very quiet. We don't want the Nazis to find you."

"Why don't those bad men like me?"

"I wish I understood why there is a group of people who think that a certain people look and act right. They are wrong though."

"Yeah, Jesus loves all people!"

Gizi and Lisa started singing Jesus Loves the Little Children quietly.

"Gizi, darling how are you?" asked Magda, entering the cellar

I'm fine Aunt Magda. Lisa and I were singing!"

"Were you singing that stupid Name Game Song?"

"What's the name game?"

"Gizi darling you don't want to know!" Magda replied.

"Hello, Gizi. I talked to Father Gruber. He said he'll come and give you communion", said Elsa who had just entered the cellar.

"Yay!"

"My dear, Maria could never be a nun, but I'm certain you will be." She'd never seen a teenager so excited about communion.

"I want to be a nun some day! Then I could work at St. Maria's!"

"Elsa's right you'd make a very fine nun, darling!" said Magda.

"Really, wow!"

"Gizi my friend who also doesn't like the Nazis is coming to visit today. She's very nice, but she could never be a nun!"

"Not the way she goes through boyfriends! Oy Vey!" exclaimed Magda.

"I thought your family has been Catholic for 100 years dear", said Elsa teasingly.

"Yes, Holy Mary Mother of God."

"That sounds much more Catholic, dear!" Would you like to come to the cathedral next Saturday night with me?"

"I'd love to Elsa. I think the whole thing is very interesting", said Magda.

Meanwhile the butler was wondering where Magda and Lisa were. Marlene had just arrived.


	10. Chapter 10

Useless eaters, the Nazis said, those who were under the Sisters' care had been called that horrible name, according to Father Wagner's newspaper. Mother Maria Margareta wept again, as she had at the rectory. What could she do to help the pupils of St. Maria's School for the Mentally Handicapped? Elsa couldn't take them all in. What was she to do? A psalm popped into her mind, Psalm 27.

"The Lord is my light and my salvation. Whom shall I fear?" She dropped to her knees, making the sign of the cross. "In nómine Patris et Fílii et Spíritus Sancti. Amen. Lord, help me .I am afraid, protect the children give me courage. Ave Maria… Mary, pray that I may say yes to the Lord like you did. Now I knew how you must have felt when you fled to Egypt. Hitler is as evil if not more so than King Herod was. St. Joan of Arc, pray that I have the courage to face those in power who I disagree with just as you did. Pray that I may have faith, and if they kill me, pray that I may be happy to see Jesus."

"Reverend Mother, the children are ready for their concert."

"Oh, Sister Gertrude, I almost forgot, so much has been on my mind."

"It's all right. They are so excited to sing!"

"Good, you are a wonderful music teacher."

"Have you heard from Elsa? I miss Gizi."

"She is fine. Come; let's go hear the children sing."

At Elsa's home, her priest had just given Gizi the Eucharist.

"I just had Jesus and his blood!"

"Yes, you did Gizi." Fr. found her enthusiasm for the Sacrament, her understanding and honesty delightful.

"Can you do a Mass, just for me?"

"I don't think I can get everything set in the cellar." Besides I'm very busy at the cathedral!"

"I miss Mass!" Gizi pouted.

"Well, we must be very quiet and I have to think of an excuse to tell the housekeeper. I'll say Mass", said Fr. Gruber.

Gizi hugged the surprised priest, who then blessed her. Gizi was not "useless", she had more faith than most in Religious Life (priests, Brothers and Sisters) than he knew.

Lisa, her mother and Elsa were all in the cellar and were moved.

"Hello everyone", whispered Marlene, a family friend also determined to join the resistance.

"Father, this is Marlene. She also has decided to hide anyone who needs to escape the Nazis", explained Elsa.

"How wonderful! God bless you!"

"You are a very kind man, Father"

"Thank you Marlene. It's getting late. I should return to the rectory soon."

"Can we sing Hail Holy Queen?"asked Gizi.

"I suppose we could", replied the tired priest.

"They are singing it at St. Maria's today." Gizi began to sing Hail Holy Queen and soon everyone sang with. Nobody had known what joy Gizi would bring to the house. Lisa began to wonder if she'd be attending Mass more frequently from now on. Her cousin's faith was inspiring


End file.
